Romancia
by Rintojo
Summary: Vampire AU-The wee hours of the morning is not the ideal time for one such Christa Renz to meet a stranger on the verge of death.


The Silent Seconds

Ymir knew her difference to the others, her complexion a tad paler, skin a tad colder. But that is what she is after all, one of the undead. She never stayed in one place, always leaving after slaking her thirst on a town's three unknowing residents...three...that was always her number, she does not know why, but it was just the amount of people she feeds on before moving on to another place. She grimaces, wiping the blood off the corner of her mouth. This was her sixth kill...a first...it was the last of the house's residents. She loathe killing too many in a single night, but tonight was an exception. She was starving. Her last feeding had nearly been a year, ten months tops she thinks. Looking down at the man's mangled throat, she felt sick, she usually was not like this. Turning on her heel she looks back at the family whose life she selfishly stole from. The little girl could have grown to be a fine young woman, the boy could have been a success in whatever field he pursues, but Ymir is above them and she does not care for the lives of her food, so she walks out of the house. Standing in front of the modest home that she currently raided,she needs to clear this place, fishing out a lighter from her coat pocket, she looked around her for late night passers-by. She shook her head, dismissing the thought of anyone walking at this time of the night. Sighing, she threw a container of gasoline on the house, smirking a little, set the house on fire. Humming to herself, she sauntered off, away from the burning structure and onto another location.

It was 1:39 in the morning...not exactly nighttime anymore...

The wind blew at her direction, sending a fresh wave of scents to her. Russet eyes darkened when the scent of a young woman running from pursuers reached her. Looking ahead, she saw nothing. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she decided to continue walking away. After all, the petty lives of humans have never been her concern. She was repeating those words as a form of mantra, a way to keep her from feeling sympathy for the livestock. The gentle footfalls of a being who lost her humanity slowly faded as morning approached. She halted once more. A silhouette caught her eye, turning her head to the left she had not time to react when a bullet lodged itself in her left shoulder. Staggering for a while, she scoped the area for anyone in sight, the sickening scent of her blood permeated the air. Gritting her teeth, she turned her head to the right, russet eyes met with cold amber ones as she stood face to face with someone she thought dead. The man held her close as he shot her a good number of times until he was satisfied. "What are you..." she managed to choked out before succumbing to her wounds.

It was 2:10 in the morning...strangers meet at the most unexpected hours.

The never-ending nightmare... She had walked the earth, cursed to drift from place to place. She wanted to scream, but no one will hear her pleas. Now, she is in the nightmare once more. She can grasp things, but never feel them. Gritting her teeth, she clenched her fist hard enough to draw blood. Nothing. She felt nothing. Again, everything is for naught. Panic was setting in. She tried to regulate her breathing, tried to control herself, but how can one, control oneself when you cannot feel anything? She took in huge gulps of air; it felt as if she was submerged in water, with no way to surface. She cannot see anything, she cannot afford to lose herself in this abyss. But the darkness was slowly swallowing her. She does not know if all this is happening while she slumbers or this is actually occurring. Then light. Just a sliver of light. It was enough to garner her attention. She reached out her hand, if that light is an exit, then she would gladly reach it. She furrowed her brows when her fingers ghosted over smooth skin. Then everything returned, the pain on her shoulder, her hearing, everything. Her eyes opened and she saw herself at the presence of a goddess.

Is she even a goddess? Ymir mentally laughed at herself. Goddesses cannot exist, can they? The girl appeared to be in her early twenties, with hair that seemed to be made of spun gold when under the light, her sapphire blue eyes were staring back into her russet ones. She has no idea on what her next move will be. The girl seemed to be nervous, she looked at one side of the room, as if the lampshade had suddenly become an object of interest. She then sighed, looking back at the person–or thing–lying on her bed. Then, Ymir was sure of this. Her heart seemed to have stopped. Sure she is one of the undead, but at that one moment. She inwardly laughed again, she shook her head. This is not possible.

"Hi." the girl mumbled. She was smiling at her. Pushing back the absurd emotions that she should not feel, she reciprocated the action with a sly grin. "Hello dear." she chuckled when the girl's cheeks were tinged with red as she looked away once more. She shifted her position, trying to get a better look at the naïve girl that might soon be her prey. A sharp pain surged from her left shoulder, she fell back to the bed, hissing in pain. The girl's thoughts were interrupted, she gasped when she saw the red stain spreading on the woman's shoulder. She ran to the bathroom to get a change of bandages, she just treated that wound.

It was 3:20 in the morning...not the ideal time to meet handsome strangers you helped as they lie bleeding to death on the streets.

She was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, her reflection staring back at her, she knew that accompanying Sasha to that meet was not a good idea, but it felt nice to help the children at the program they were representing. They finished the meet at the late hours, considering the after-party to celebrate their success, she told Sasha that she would need to take her leave, slipping away from the rambunctious group. Only when she parked her car on the curb did she see someone lying on the ground. Stepping out of the vehicle, she cautiously approached the unconscious being on the cold ground. Silently praying to the gods that this person would be another drunk that lost their way, she looked down.

And oh god was she wrong.

The person was a tall, dark haired woman, her lips were parted slightly, her face was deathly pale, and she was taking in shallow breaths. She then noticed the blood that had flowed from multiple gunshot wounds, her mind went to auto-pilot, running back to her car to grab the emergency kit from the backseat, and running back to the injured woman. She treated her on the spot, stripping off the top and all that. It did not matter anyway; it was the wee hours in the morning, so she can do this on the road. It was an emergency. Footsteps brought her back from her thoughts, she peeked out of the door to look at her patient. The mystery woman had stood up and is now taking a look around her room. The woman's impressive height made her reach for things she normally had difficulty with, and she saw the russet irises look in her direction. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she looked back at the mirror. "She...seems alright. What are you going to do now, Christa?" she sighed as her reflection mirrored her movements. Gathering her nerves, she stepped out of the bathroom, with a new change of bandages. "Hey there. I–I got new bandages..."

Ymir turned her head, staring at the girl who had emerged from the bathroom. She smirked, she heard the girl, her breathing, talking to herself, and the blood flowing. She had to resist sinking her fangs on the sweet, smooth neck of her saviour. She still felt a bit of gratitude to those that assist her. She sat back on the bed, eyeing the girl as she approached. "What took you so long?" she smiled when the girl tensed up, she loved playing with humans. "I...uh...I somehow forgot the time." Ymir hummed, she enjoyed this, the girl was blushing once more. She had been slowing the regeneration process, just for the sole purpose of getting the girl flustered. "Would you let me take your shirt off?" she looked at the blue irises, shrugging as she gave her consent. She quirked a brow as she saw the girl, blushing again. Placing her index finger under the girl's chin, she lightly chuckled. "Whatever is the matter dear?" the girl jumped from the touch, she knew that she was cold, if the girl inquires, then she would give a sufficient answer. "N-nothing's wrong!" the girl squeaked out. Oh, she would enjoy this.

Christa had never been flustered in a continuous amount of time, caused by the same person no less. This mystery guest of hers had been conversing with her, in ways one would never expect in a first meeting. She had finished changing the dressing on the woman's shoulder, she was now...just staring into the sharp gaze of her guest. There was something inhuman to the way the woman stares, she cannot place it, but she gets a feeling. "I...I would suggest...that you...you stay here." she stuttered out. The woman raised a brow again, smirking at her. She certainly did not expect the following actions from this mysterious guest. The woman leaned forward, her lips against Christa's ear, she felt the woman sighing, she shuddered, what is this woman's problem? She may never know. "Stay? Why?" the woman's low voice sent shivers down her spine, Christa sighed, unconsciously tilting her head. "You...need...to get...better." she breathed out. She felt the woman press her lips against her neck, breaking the trance, Christa blinked a number of times, looking at the woman, who was smiling wryly at her. "Then, you better watch yourself." She can only nod. Words were lost on her. This woman, the one she had saved in the wee hours of the morning, was warning her. She watched the woman step out of the room, it was like she knew where she is supposed to go. Christa snapped out of her reverie, and sprinted towards her guest. She was not minding her surroundings when she hit her guest squarely on the torso, she was caught before she even fell.

"Be careful dear. You hit one of my injuries, on a positive note, you were not harmed." she heard the woman's soft voice. Christa looked up to meet her guest's gaze. Regaining her posture, she smiled at the taller woman. "The key, is over there. Um...in my kitchen, bowl on top of the fridge." she looked down, twiddling her fingers. A soft hum made her look up. "Thank you." the guest turned on her heel, her footsteps echoing on the otherwise empty house. Ymir sighed in relief when the girl gave her the directions for the key. If she did not remember, she could have broken the door apart. She licked her lips, her throat suddenly feeling dry, had she not slaked her thirst on a family, hours ago? Looking back at the girl, she took a shuddering breath, she might need to feed again. Shaking her head, she sauntered to the kitchen. She will make do with her reserves for a while. "I'm...Christa, by the way. Christa Renz." Ymir looked back, she saw the girl...Christa, smiling at her. Rubbing the back of her neck, she sighed, giving Christa a resigned smile. "Pleasure to meet you dear. My name, is Ymir." she gave Christa a curt nod before going to the kitchen to retrieve the key to the guest room.

It was 5:10 in the morning...the moment two strangers meet under certain circumstances.


End file.
